


sugar or spice

by americananirvana



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell x Phil Lester - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanfic, phillester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: in which dan loves coffee and no amount of salt will change that.or: the oneshot where dan loves coffee with sugar and phil loves tea and pranks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty trashy fic but i haven't wrote in a while so  
> also please take note that i am a trashy american and i know next to nothing about britain or whether they drink coffee so

once phil had started living with dan, one of the most memorable things by far about dan is his addiction to coffee and the way he likes it.

phil has memorized the routine by now; three spoonfuls of sugar, a cap of creamer, and on cold days, a pinch of pumpkin spice. and sure, phil doesn't mind the smell of brewing coffee when he wakes up in the morning, but being the dedicated brit that he is, phil far prefers tea to coffee. phil tried it once, unable to resist questioning what made dan cling to it like a lifeline. later, dan had asked him (with an unmistakable note of concern in his voice) why he had googled "how does coffee smell so good but taste like dan howell's soul".

so phil, being phil, thought it would be hilarious to attempt breaking dan's love and loyalty to his coffee (okay maybe phil was slightly jealous) by switching the sugar and salt containers. it doesn't matter if phil made a mess in the process, it would be worth it. he'd done it after dan had retreated to his bedroom with a soft "goodnight" and a kiss that almost made phil feel bad for what dan would wake up to the next morning. he sneaked back to his room, giggling and feeling like the villain from a james bond movie.

the next morning, phil wakes up early to the sound of the coffee machine working. he can't help grinning widely, but wipes it off his face as he trudges into the kitchen, fake yawning.

"morning dan!" he chirps.

dan obviously hasn't had his first cup of coffee yet, so he just replied with a barely audible groan as the machine grumbles to a stop and dan pours the coffee into a hello kitty mug. he mixes in the creamer first, then reaches for the jar of "sugar". phil had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing as dan takes the first sip.

no reaction.

dan continues to drink the coffee absentmindedly until the cup is half drained, and doubt begins to pull at phil.

then dan's hand tightens around the handle until his knuckles are pulled white, and stares phil down with burning eyes as he chugs down the rest of the cup and pours himself another.

and if dan's kisses that day tasted salty, well, phil was distracted enough by the pure heat in the kiss that he didn't say anything.

 

and if a week later, phil's tea began to taste strangely bitter, dan didn't have anything to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i love y'all!!! really,, i appreciate every kudos so so so much. comments are basically oscars to me!! so do me a favor and make me a little happier than miserable??


End file.
